El diario de la navegante ep 1
by dochsretur
Summary: nami la navegante de los piratas del sombrero de paja empieza a sentir algo por un nakama ¿quien sera? y ¿que es lo que pasara?


Anime : One Piece

Autor del fic: Dochsretur

Autor de One Piece : eiichiro oda

Titulo: El diario de la navegante episodio 1: ¿que es lo que siento?

Este fic esta echo pues el anterior que hice gusto a muchos así que e decidido crear una mini saga de el pero incursionan dome mas a el curso de la historia original

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un hermoso día en el going merry, había pasado una semana desde que luffy y su tripulación habían derrotado a arlong en arlong park y todo marchaba muy tranquilo para todos excepto para la navegante que en su escritorio dibujaba un mapa de las islas donde ella avía estado anteriormente mientras pensaba en el raro sentimiento que poseía en ese momento

no puedo dibujar bien por esto que siento en mi pecho – pensaba nami confundida

que es lo que me pasa desde hace 1 semana que es esta palpitación en mi pecho que siento cada vez que veo a ese idiota no puedo soportarlo ¿que es lo que me esta pasando? - seguía preguntándose hasta que no pudo dibujar mas

nami-swaaaaaaaan - gritaba sanji mientras se acercaba a la habitación de nami con un tazón de fruta en las manos

hay no, allí viene sanji m m m m... no me desagrada pero no me gusta en lo absoluto aun que no me importaría si fuere lu... - dice nami en voz baja cortando su ultima palabra

NAMI–SWUANNNNN - gritaba sanji entrando a el cuarto donde estaba nami

aquí esta esto que es lo que trigo para ti mi bella dama espero sea de tu agrado- decía sanji dejando el tazón a un lado de nami

¿que es lo que estaba pensando?, ¿que iba a decir? ¿que no me importaría si fuera "luffy"? ¿por que? no es que me importe pero ¿por que el me bino a la mente?, demonios desde aquel incidente en arlon park no puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras que me dijo luffy de que yo era su nakama- pensaba nami mientras ignoraba a sanji que se moría por ella

Nami-chan que es lo que perturba tu delicada mente- dice sanji ya calmado encendiendo un cigarrillo

a perdón sanji no es nada, solo que no puedo concentrarme como es debido para seguir dibujando-dijo nami

por eso pregunto que es lo que perturba tu delicada mente puedo notar a simple vista que algo te preocupa ¿que es lo que te preocupa?-dijo sanji con una mirada seria

no es nada sanji, bueno sal de aquí en este instante me voy a cambiar – dijo nami eludiendo el tema mientras sanji salia a todo galope de la habitación imaginando a nami desnuda

por dios hasta que se fue- dijo nami mientras se desvestía

¿por que me tatué este logo? ¿por que en ese instante no me tatué una calavera pirata?-se preguntaba nami mientras veía su tatuaje

no puede ser ¿por que sigo pensando en ello? ¿Por que cada ves que pienso en mi pienso en algo que tenga que ver con luffy? ¿digo que me esta pasando? - pensaba nami mientras llegaba a su conclusión

¿pudiera ser que me estoy enamorando de luffy? Si tal vez sea eso, es la única explicación lógica que se me ocurre si es así tengo que averiguarlo- piensa nami mientras se dirige hacia luffy

¡LUFFYYYYYY!- gritaba nami para llamar a su capitán

de pronto luffy sale de uno de los arboles de naranjas que estaban sembrados en el going merry

¡ hey nami que pasa!- grito luffy desde el árbol donde estaba

nami al oír la voz de luffy se ruborizo totalmente

puedes venir un momento por favor- le dice nami a luffy con una sonrisa en su rostro

mmm claro que pasa – dice luffy mientras se acerca a donde nami

nami lo mira acercarse y trata de tranquilizarse pero solo puede quitar lo ruborizado se su rostro pues su corazón empieza a latir desenfrenada mente cada vez que luffy da un paso mas cerca de ella

¡no te comas mis naranjas son un regalo de nojiko!- grita nami mientras le da un golpe a luffy

esta bien dice luffy un tanto asustado por el comportamiento de nami

nami se retira a su cuarto pensando en lo que le había sucedido

no lo puedo creer, estoy enamorada de ese idiota ¿por que?- se preguntaba nami mientras se iba a descansar a su cuarto y meditar lo que sentía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A qui termina el episodio 1 si les gusto denme rewier o denme sus criticas para tratar de ser un mejor escritor y que puedan disfrutar de mis fan fics por hoy es todo se despide de ustedes Dochsretur


End file.
